


How I met you

by DynaEvangeline



Series: It all starts in juvie [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Prison Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Len didn't expect his first trip to juvie to be easy but it was a lot worse than he planned for. Without Mick, he wouldn't have paid it through the first week, let alone the whole 8 months.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [len_snart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=len_snart).



Len's life had never really been easy to start with, but after his mother passed away it got a whole hell of a lot worse. His father down spiraled and went from the once honored cop everyone still thought he was to a drunk child abuser. Lewis constantly went after his children in order to teach them some lessons which neither really learned. Len took most of the beatings that he could to protect his younger sister Lisa. This went on for years until his father turned to stealing and had decided to bring his only son along. Len hadn't argued after Lewis had threatened Lisa for what he called inspiring purposes. Len had small enough fingers, that made him perfect for picking locks and breaking into buildings without being seen. He learned a lot but what he learned most of all is that his father had no idea of what he was doing, they were almost nearly caught so many times and so many people died for them to get away. The last time wasn't the same, Len had gotten tired of it, tired of people dying so they would have extra money and so he had taken the bullets out of his father's gun and when the police came Lewis had knocked Len unconscious to take the fall.

When Len had woken up, he was in the back of a police car, handcuffed. It didn't take him long to figure it out and when he saw his father, talking with one of the cops his heart went to his throat, even more so when he walked away. Another lesson. He didn't talk even when he was processed and shoved into a cell. Thankfully he was only 15, a few months from being 16 and breaking and entering wasn't as serious charge as he could have gotten. So he ended up in juvie with a sentence of 8 months, to teach him how to be less of a trouble child. It took Len only a day to adjust, and he fell into a pattern, avoiding as much of the others as he could. Mostly he went to the library, it was quiet and it gave him an escape, one that he needed so badly.

It also didn't take much longer for some of the other inmates to notice him, he was small for his age. Not short but he was lean and it wasn't unusual for some people to use pretty to describe him. Apparently a big group here thought that as well and began harassing him. He did his best to ignore it but he only lasted a week before a misplaced hand and a whisper in his ear pushed it all too far. Len turned without thinking, his fist connecting with the other's face. It hurt but he barely noticed as he realized what he had done and the aggressor posse all looked at him in shock. The leader stood in shock before a wide smirk went across his face and he took a step towards Len, who backed up quickly before he was grabbed by the arm and shoved up against the wall to his left. He hit hard and his breath was knocked out of him. The leader had him by his shirt and leaned in close to him before whispering in his ear. 

"So you wanna play, pretty boy? You should have just let us play, trust me. This is going to be worse than you can imagine." The first fist connected with his stomach and Len doubled over, before the kick to his ribs knocked him the ground. Soon the others joined in, most of the hits focusing on his ribs. Len probably would have been better off not trying to fight back but he couldn't take it, couldn't take the beatings like he did at home. So he fought back, until one hit connected with his head and his vision blurred. The hits slowed but he couldn't move, still trying to see past the pain. 

Mick was in juvie for the fourth or fifth time. Every since he had set his home on fire and killed his entire family, he had become a lost cause. He spent more time in the system that out of it. At just 18 he was still on the fence for being sent to an actual prison. He knew the next time he was arrested, they wouldn't think twice. He had ran away from foster care and family more than he could count. Stealing was his way to survive but he wasn't the best at the getting away part. This time he got caught for something else, aggravated assault. Not his fault but hey when you have a record that's all the cops see. Most everyone in here left him alone, since the second time he had been here, he had lit his bunk mate ablaze for talking to much. He was obsessed with fire and even know as he sat against one of the walls, he was playing with a lighter he had snatched from one of the guards earlier. Not that anyone really cared, as long as he wasn't hurting anyone or burning the place down.

Mick heard the struggle before he saw anything. It was hard not to hear the shouts from the circle of brutes. But he couldn't see who they had decided to beat the crap out of today. Getting to his feet, he grabbed one of the guys trying to get as far away as possible. 

"Who?" Was all he needed to ask and the guy shrugged. 

"Some new kid, but dude, you should stay out of it." Mick let the kid go, with a small roll of his eyes. He wasn't a people person but he wasn't a fan of anyone getting picked on for no reason, or for even a stupid reason. He moved towards the group, most of the younger ones broke off when they noticed him and he got closer to the inner circle. Mick could hold his own just fine and most of the guys in there knew that. Mick shoved his way in, and pulled what he assumed was the guy in charge off of a younger boy, and threw him back. Stepping in front of the younger boy, he faced the rest of the crowd. 

"You still wanna go?"

And yup some never learned. The leader got up in his face, and Mick was very close to lighting this asshole on fire. Personal space was personal space, he didn't give a fuck what the issue was. 

"You might wanna get back in your place...this bitch is mine." Mick saw him point past him and he shoved him back with one hand. It was a hint to get lost and he wasn't taking it. The next hint came with a fist before two more jumped Mick. He headbutted the first one, and kicked the other one behind the knee. Some more stepped forward. 

"You really want to go, next person to try me I'm going to burn them." Mick didn't wait but pulled out the lighter, clicking it open. The flame coming to life and that was enough to make the crowd split. He waited to make sure everyone got the hint before he put it away. Turning to the boy who had slowly sat up during the confrontation, he held out his hand. The boy eyed him wearily, scooting backwards and wincing. Clearly he was pretty badly hurt and Mick understood why he was being careful. 

"I ain't gonna hurt you. Come on, just let me help you." Mick's voice was gruff but it was gentle enough that the boy took his hand and Mick helped to his feet, supporting most of his weight as he helped him to the infirmary. "What's your name?" Mine's Mick." 

"Leonard...but Len works." Mick nodded. 

"Len it is then." Len didn't stay in the infirmary long and Mick offered his cell for him. It would keep Len safe and it would give him a bunk mate so they couldn't try and stick anyone else in there with him. It was a fair deal and Len took it, hopped up on painkillers. Mick had insisted he needed them, but they worked like a charm and soon Len was fast asleep. Mick stayed up for a while, watching over him before letting himself get some rest.

The two got closer the more time they spent together, Len even convinced Mick to come with him to the library. Mick sat in one of the chairs as he watched Len go through the selves and bring over a pile of books. Len loved reading, not only was it the majority of how he had learned. School had nothing at what he could learn from books. But it also gave him an escape, even if it was just for a little while. He used to read to Lisa to help her get to sleep, usually this was after their father had come home drunk and was passed out on the couch. He had to read quietly but Lisa had loved it, even if she didn't know all the meanings behind everything, she had just loved listening to the joy in her brothers voice. It took a month or so before another fight broke out. This time they went after Mick, hitting him from behind while they were in the library.

Mick hit the ground as the hit connected, and quickly got to his feet as the next hit came, and he was shoved back on his back. He felt a sharp pain in his side and he got one arm loose from whoever was holding it down and used it to tug them closer and wrapped his arm around their next. Focusing his strength there even as they brought down their fist to his face. He felt his nose break and the rush of blood and he spat it at them, making them rear back and he slammed them down on the ground. Len blinked out of his shock and taking one of the books that had hit the floor, he slammed it into the back of the head of one of Mick's attackers as hard as he could. The man hit the floor, giving Mick more use of his other arm and he got to his feet, letting go of the first guy and bringing his fist into the other one's gut, before bringing his knee up to hit him under his jaw. The one he had knocked to the ground, got to his feet grabbing Mick from behind. Mick threw his head back, hitting him and brought his shoulders forward, grabbing the man by the arm and tossing him into the nearest bookshelf. Wincing Mick looked around, before setting his nose back in place. More blood flowed over his fingers from the movement. He didn't waste the time, nodding to Len before heading back to their cell. 

Len pushed Mick to sit down, using his sleeve to wipe up as much of the blood from Mick's face as he could. Before looking him over, to see the knife wound. 

"You're hurt." Mick looked down before pulling his shirt over his head. He touched the wound before shrugging. This was not the first time and wouldn't be the last. Taking his lighter out, he flicked it on. 

"Oh no you don't. Seriously what the fuck Mick?!" Len slapped the lighter out of his hand, with a half angry look and half confused. Len pushed him back on the bed before looking around for a needle and something to use as thread and a clean towel. Finding what he needed, he came back over cleaning the wound as best as he could. "So I guess that's where your scars came from." 

"Not all of them. Most of them came from when I tried to get out of my house while it was burning down." Mick couldn't help but squirm slightly at the touch of Len's fingers on his skin. Len's hands were so cold compared to the heat that radiated from Mick's skin. Len gave him a look, placing one hand on his chest. 

"Hold still." Len carefully stitched up the wound, keeping his eyes focused instead of letting them wander of Mick's broad chest. He had never really taken the chance to look at the man before but he wasn't bad looking. Len felt the heat rising up his face as he felt Mick's eyes on him. After he was done, he cleaned the blood off of Mick chest, feeling his muscle move under his touch. His fingers brushed over the stitches to check them before he walked over to the sink.

"You have cold hands, what did you do? Stick them in a freezer most of your life." It was a gentle tease, Mick knew that Len probably had bad circulation, where Mick had really good circulation. Len turned back to Mick and responded without thinking. 

"Or you are just really hot...I uh mean..." He cut himself off, as he turned back to the sink. Not wanting Mick to see the blush creeping up his face. He can't believe it came out that way, so much for having a functioning filter for his thoughts. Mick had caught the tone and chuckled, getting to his feet and walked over to Len. 

"So you think I'm hot...you'd be the first." Mick had never known anyone to think of him that way, usually the scars and his bad attitude turned people off. A couple woman and a few men had slept with him just for the sex but he had never been told by any of them that he was attractive. 

"I..well. You've got to be kidding, have you seen yourself?" Again, his lips were not listening to his brain. 

"I have looked in a mirror once or twice but my scars they usually scar people away. They don't bother you?" Mick asked softly, leaning against the wall next to the sink as he watched Len. 

"No of course not. Scars...they just show how much you've been through and how strong you are. They suit you actually, I couldn't see you without them." 

"So you do think I"m hot then?" Len bit down on his bottom lip, scooting slightly away in case he answered this wrong and lost his only friend and protector in this place. He wouldn't survive without Mick but he more than that, he didn't want to have misjudged the situation and end up over his head. 

"I'm not going to bite Len, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want an honest answer." Mick touched Len shoulder reassuringly, giving it a gentle squeeze. Len managed a smile and answered softly. Barely loud enough for Mick to catch what he said. 

"Yes."

"You're pretty attractive yourself...don't worry I'm not pushing for anything unless you want it." Mick went and sat back down on the bed, he had lost a bit of blood and it was starting to take a toll on him. Standing was just making it worse. Len debated over his words before taking a breath and turning to Mick. 

"I wouldn't know what to ask for?" God Len was nervous, he had never done anything like this. He had never had the chance to get this close to anyone before, he could feel his heart racing. Mick gives a soft smile, patting the bed next to him. 

"Come here, and we can start simple." It was still up to Len, he didn't want to push him or scare him away. "If you trust me that is." Len nodded slowly and came and sat down next to Mick, eyes meeting the pyro's before looking back down. His hands ran along his own thighs as he tried to calm his nerves and Mick noticed and grabbed Len's hand, running his thumb gently over the top of his hand. 

"I trust you not hurt me..."

"Then breathe, you look like you are going to pass out." Mick intertwined his fingers with Len's, tugging him closer. Len froze when Mick leaned closer before forcing himself to relax. Warm lips pressed gently against his and he made a sound in his throat. It felt nice and soon he relaxed completely and leaned into the kiss, hands moving to Mick's chest. Running softly across the muscles as he Mick pushed him on his back, hips sliding between Len's legs. Mick ran his tongue across Len's bottom lip, and slid his tongue into the younger's mouth when he opened it. Len's hands move over Mick's shoulders and down his arms as he leaned more into the kiss before pulling back to catch his breath as he looked up at Mick.

"So speaking of passing out...that was." Wild. Amazing. Hot. Len could barely catch his breath and he wanted more. That was better than anything he could have pictured. Mick gave him a reassuring smile before Len pulled him back down into another kiss. This was how it was between the two of them. It was like pure fire through both of their veins and while Len wasn't sure he was ready for anything more yet. This was enough for the moment, the rush made him forget just where they were. But the more they were around each other the more that Len considered asking for more. He was just unsure how to ask.

Mick looked at Len, watching him pace. Len only had about another 4 months before he would be out and back home. Mick had some more time after that but give or take a couple months he would be out as well. They had both briefly talked about whether or not, they would meet up again after Mick got out and Len didn't seem against it but he wasn't completely sure. Mick knew Len was worried about what his father would do if Mick just showed up out of the blue but Mick didn't care what the old man wanted to do. Lewis didn't scare him and he wanted Len to find a place where he felt safe from that man. So yes, even without Len's permission he was going to come and see him. 

Mick watched the frustration grow on Len's features before he decided to speak up from his place on the bed. "Is something wrong?" Len nearly jumped out of his skin at Mick's voice as he turned to him. Shaking his head he moved over to sit lay down beside him. 

"Its nothing....I just...." Len didn't know how to ask, he knew Mick had, had sex before but he hadn't and he was nervous. He didn't even know how to bring it up to him, and the more he thought about it the more nervous he had gotten about it. Len had been spending the whole day trying to just talk about it with Mick, and in the end had given up when his words had failed him. Mick was giving him a look and Len was ignoring it the best that he could. 

"Just tell me, before you blow a vein." Mick teased, poking him gently on the head. Len slapped his hand away before rubbing his hands together. He still wasn't sure, so he just let his mouth run away.

"I was thinking....we've been getting along pretty well for the last couple of months and we haven't talked about this yet but...." Len took another breath, they had been doing much better than just getting along. It had been wonderful and it was the distraction he had needed. So why was this so hard. "I thought maybe we could take it a little further tonight." 

"You mean sex, Lenny." It wasn't a question and the smirk Mick was giving him made Len want to slap him hard upside the head, especially using that name. He regrets telling Mick the nickname Lisa had given him. Now Mick used it whenever, just to get a reaction out of him. 

"Yes sex Mick." Len huffed and Mick couldn't help but laugh at him before pulling him into a kiss, the smile never leaving his face. When they pulled back Mick got to his feet and tugged the sheets off the top bunk. They never used it, Len always slept with Mick, curled against him. He took the sheets and tied them so they would cover the bars, making sure they would stay secure, giving them a small bit of privacy. He came back over to the bed, pulling his shirt off as he walked back over.

"Jesus Mick, I didn't mean right this second!" Len's was blushing dark enough that even in the lightly room Mick could see and he laughed softly. 

"Do we have any better to be doing right now?"

"No...fine." Len gave in, kissing Mick to distract himself from his nerves. Mick didn't miss a beat and kissed him back, pushing Len's shirt over his head. Mick's fingers traced gently over his skin before he pushed him down onto his back. Moving the kiss down along his jaw to his collarbone and down following his fingers. Len shivered at the touches, leaning more into the touch, his whole body heating up as Mick went lower, pulling down Len's pants and underwear with quick and eager fingers. Mick looked up at Len, before taking him slowly into his mouth. Fingers held his hips down gently as Len arched into the feeling and moaned softly. He bit down on his lip to keep from making any more noise so that no one would hear them, his fingers clenching in the sheets below him.

"You can touch me you know." Mick said as he pulled back, sitting up enough to pull off the rest of his clothes. Leaning back down, he slide between Len's legs, kissing him a little rougher as he rocked his hips against Len's. Len responded instantly, leaning into the kiss. For once he let himself go, and reacted without stopping to think about it. His legs wrapped around Mick's waist and he let his hands explore what he could reach of the pyro. Mick pressed gently against him, teasing as he moved his kisses down along Len's neck, before biting softly under his jaw.

"No marks...please Mick." Len didn't need anyone else thinking they could claim him or go after Mick because of this to get to him. Mick pulled back with a low growl but didn't argue. He wasn't going to point out that while no one could see them, they were going to be able to hear them. Mick had no plans of keeping quiet and he was going to make sure Len wasn't either. Mick rocked his hips slowly into Len's as he sucked on his fingers making sure they were wet enough. Len moaned at the sight, and he thought about all the things he had heard about in porn and this was much better than he could have ever imagined. So much hotter, Mick was all muscle and heat. Mick slowly pushed two fingers into him, moving them gently and curling them trying to find that one spot that would drive Len crazy. Len's fists clenched in the sheets, throwing his back when Mick brushed over it, and he gave a needy whine as he arched his hips up. Trying to get more of that feeling. 

Mick thrusted his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out slowly and rubbing his thumb over himself, spreading out the pre cum. He grabbed Len's hips before slowly pushing into him. He went slowly, waiting till he heard the soft moan, and the pained expression on the younger's face turned into one of pleasure. 

"Faster Mick, please." It didn't take him asking more than once and MIck found his pace, slamming his hips into Len's. Moans of Len's name mixed in with curses as he felt his body start to shake. Matching Len's, who was so close that he couldn't stop the chant of Mick's name from his lips till he came over the edge with a pleasured scream, his body arching up as he painted their chests. Mick dug his fingers into Len's hip as he came, biting down on Len's lip as he buried himself deep. Slowly as his breathing slowed down, Mick moved back enough to look down at Len with a small smile on his face that Len returned. Neither could help how much they had enjoyed that and both were very temped to do it again. But Mick could tell Len was trying not to show that it did hurt a little as Mick slowly pulled out and laid down next to him. He pulled Len into his arms, holding him close. It was nice and it was comfortable, perfect. Len sighed, relaxing into him. 

Len wasn't sure if he wanted to leave in a couple of months and go back to that shithole called life. He was actually happy here, in a prison of all places but he wasn't being beat up by a drunk or forced to do anything and Mick was here. Mick who was his protector and his lover and when he left, it would leave Mick alone. And the thought of that was just as bad as the thought of going back to his father. 

"You should come find me after you get out." Len said softly and Mick almost didn't hear him. He didn't respond but nodded, holding him closer. Yes, this was perfect and for now it was their vacation from the pain in their lives.


End file.
